Drapple: The Tragic Love Story
by PercyJacksonSon0fPoseidon
Summary: The dramatic love story between a lonely Slytherin and a perfect apple. But this love cannot be heard of. Will this forbidden love lead them into misery or happiness? Rated T for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and so on and so forth. This may be the only chapter unless people want me to continue this love story...

Drapple: The Tragic Love Story

It was a lonely day in Hogwarts for Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He had stayed home for the holidays except Crabbe and Goyle didn't stay with him. The nerve of them. Yet, Malfoy was still bored. He looked at his clock. It read '7:23'. "Maybe I'll go to breakfast," he said to himself. He got out of bed and started to get dressed in his robes and headed down to the Great Hall when he heard them. The little famous Potter, that mudblood Granger, and that poor child Weasley. God, how he loathed them. He didn't understand why he was so liked. He listened again. They left. He started down to the hall when he heard some Slytherins. He was catching up to them in the Great Hall when he saw it. It was perfectly curved and beautiful. It's skin shiny and flawless, sitting on the table. It's skin a perfect shade of green, glimmering in the light. It was sitting there in a sea of red, unique from the rest. He calmly walked toward her, trying to be smooth. He sat next to it, mesmerized by its beauty. He stood there watching it for about 3 minutes until he reached for it. He touched its perfect cheek, thinking of its pale flesh underneath and picked it up. He picked it up to his mouth and thought to himself,"This is the one for me." He looked at it again. He whispered to the perfection in his hand, "This is so fast, but it's like love at first sight. There was a spark from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know you felt it too. We had this connection." He slowly picked up her to his hand and nibbled it. It was an explosion of many flavors. There was sweetness, a tartness flavor, and a hint of bitterness. He immediately regretted his decision; he had to have more when some was already gone. He took another bite, trying to stop himself, but he couldn't resist her beauty. He took another, flavors exploding in his mouth, and another and another, until- it was gone. All that was left was the core. He stared at it, being saddened by his love being gone so quick. It had all happened so fast, he didn't realize his actions. He started sobbing, wondering what he would do now. But all he could do was cry.

Harry's POV

"I'm just saying you shouldn't let that m_onster_ run around by itself. Scabbers is scared to death because of that beast of yours," exclaimed Ron while they were sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. "Crookshanks is not a beast nor a monster, you're just overreacting. Scabbers is fine," replied Hermione. "Yeah, for now." Ron continued to eat like he always does after his argument with Hermione. She sat there reading a humongous book that she thinks is "light reading." Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy... talking to an apple? He listened closely and heard him say: "...a spark from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know you felt it too. We had this connection." "Was Malfoy talking to an apple about...love?!" Harry thought. He always knew Malfoy was weird, but not this much. This was insane, even for him. He decided he would tell Hermione and Ron later. He saw him nibble the apple and see his eyes widen like the apple was the best delicacy in the world. He took several bites until there was no more. He stared at him, watching him stare at the apple core. Then, he started...crying?! This was mad! He started to sob over an apple! This was some good dirt on him! He NEEDEDto tell Hermione and Ron now!

Draco's POV

He wiped his tears on his robes, trying to get over the fact she's gone. He stood up to head to his dormitories. While he was leaving he looked back at the spot where he sat. "I'll never forget you...my love."

Please leave reviews and comments and tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue... ;D (You can also give me other ship suggestions(P.S. I'm not to good at Dramione, Drarry, and Snily, but I'll do my best if you want me to write them))


End file.
